


日常之下的生日快乐

by Violasisi



Series: 未来机关 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 未来机关ED全员有自相残杀和爱岛模式的记忆有擦边情节暗示日常下的小甜饼狛枝生日快乐！





	日常之下的生日快乐

“呐狛枝，生日礼物想要什么？”在晚餐的餐桌上，日向突然问起了狛枝。  
“诶？日向君不给我惊喜吗？”狛枝抬起头，略微惊讶的看向日向。  
“你这家伙的喜好太难预测了……与其自己想偏了不如直接问你。”  
“嗯……日向君？”  
“嗯？”  
“生日礼物啊。”  
“什么？”  
“日向君呀。”  
“反正已经是你的了吧。”  
“哈哈哈……那生日那天全听我的如何呢？”  
“不要！已经不想再搞成和上次一样的状况了！”  
“上次日向君明明也乐在其中的样子……”  
“哪有啊！”  
“嗯……反过来也行呢，为日向君服务一天之类的……”  
“拜托了想点简单正常的礼物吧。”  
“说实话，没有什么特别想要的了，和日向君在一起的生活的每天已经是最好的礼物了哟。”

 

“所以说很难办啊……到底要送那家伙什么好。”在未来机关的午餐时间，日向和九头龙以及左右田一起吃饭时唉叹道。  
“确实，有时候没有欲望反而是最难办的。”  
“如果说要星星的话还有实现的可能，陨石就可以，但是什么都不要，也就不知道能给他什么了。”  
“可能有想要的东西，但是自己没有察觉到？以前佩子生日的时候，本人说没有什么想要的，后来送给她的发带似乎很对她的胃口呢。”  
“我也是哦！本大爷在索尼娅小姐生日的时候送给她由机械零件做成的索尼娅小姐的公主塑像她很喜欢呢！”  
“啊…那个雕像啊…”  
“后来就再也没见过呢。”  
“去索尼娅家里做客的时候也没看见。”  
“一定是被索尼娅小姐珍藏起来了！”  
“…总之，日向，你可以观察一下，看看狛枝有什么想要的。”  
“是呢……除此之外也没别的办法了。”  
———————————————————————————————————————

滴滴滴滴，滴滴滴滴。  
清晨七点，闹铃响起，从被窝中伸出的一只手摸索着按下了按下了闹铃，侧身又在枕头边来回摸索，在摸到了手机之后按下了开机键，半睁开眼睛看了看手机上的时间，随后坐起来，用手揉了揉眼睛，推了推边上还在蒙着被子埋头睡的人。  
“日向君，快起来，到点了。”  
“嗯……”被推的翻身仰面朝天，另一只手抱着枕头，微张着口，没有睁开眼睛，似乎还想继续睡。  
狛枝悄悄的拿起手机，在对着日向的睡颜连拍了几十张后，放下手机，两手的捏住日向的脸，稍微捏了捏，但被捏的人仍然毫无感觉的继续睡着。  
脸颊捏起来软软的，手感也十分光滑，不愧是20代仍然是童颜的人吗。  
狛枝稍稍加重了手上的力道，动作却依然十分轻柔，日向君的脸被拉扯的到像一个饼。日向终于有了反应，皱眉仿佛很不舒服，嘴里喃喃着吐出什么字句，但因为脸颊被拉扯着而发音不清。  
“…馊受……（松手）”  
“日向君，快起来。”狛枝松开了手，在妨碍自己安眠的外部干扰接触后，日向君眉头舒展，眉梢带着笑意的把枕头捞起来抱在怀里，仍没有起床的意思。  
狛枝又用手戳日向的脸，然而日向只是随着自己的戳的手指发出含糊不清唔唔嗯嗯的呢喃，就在自己想要听清日向君说什么而俯下身的时候，日向君忽然把怀里的枕头扔到了一边，伸手抱住自己的头压了下来，把自己抱到了他的怀里。  
“唔唔……！”自己的脸被日向君埋到了他的胸前，鼻子被压住呼吸困难，想要抬起头呼吸，日向君的手臂却抱得紧紧的不松开。  
这个早晨自己就要这么在日向君的胸前窒息而死吗。  
狛枝没被捉住的双手不停的挣扎着，似乎摸到了软软的东西，在自己快要窒息的现在不管是什么先大力拍打了之后，狛枝感觉日向君的手臂终于松开了。  
“呼啊。”狛枝抬头先猛的深呼吸了一口新鲜的空气，然后迅速的移动到床的另一边，防止日向君再袭击自己，然后往日向那边看去，却发现日向已经清醒坐了起来，一只手捂着发红的脸委屈的看向自己。  
“狛枝，只是想多睡会而已，不用这么用力的打我吧？”  
“……抱，抱歉！不是的日向君！不知道是你的脸！当时命悬一线为了求生不小心……”  
“哈啊……诶？！已经这个点了！狛枝，快点去洗漱，要迟到了！”  
“好的好的。”  
日向把脚伸下床沿穿上拖鞋朝着洗手间跑去，狛枝看着凌乱的被子和枕头，把两人的被子叠好，床铺平，枕头摆正，随后也去了洗手间洗漱。  
“最近加班好累啊，今天早上甚至梦到了未来机关发明了一种夹脸机专门惩罚加班也没完成工作的人……”  
“……是嘛。”  
原来自己在日向君的梦里变成了未来机关这种黑心工厂虐待社员的助纣为虐的帮凶了啊。  
“而且最近都缺乏锻炼，刚才一站起来就腰酸背痛，果然是到了年纪了吗。”  
“嗯嗯……”  
日向君，腰酸不一定是因为加班坐久了哟，还有其他原因呢。  
嘛，虽然那个原因因为加班太过疲惫的缘故两个人很久没有做就是了。  
“我先洗漱完了，狛枝，那我去做早饭了。”  
“嗯，啊对了日向君，面包想吃昨天买的那包。”  
“好的好的。”  
日向走后，狛枝也洗漱完了，走到了客厅，发现日向已经做好早餐了，是常规的早餐，面包煎蛋和一杯牛奶。  
“我开动了。”

“说起来，今天上午的会议，苗木他们也会来呢。”  
“苗木君也来吗，太好了！”  
“虽然这么说，别太粘着苗木啊，到时候雾切和十神都在。”  
“日向君，嫉妒？”  
“……”  
“哈哈，放心好啦，我喜欢的只有日向君一个哟，对苗木君的像是粉丝对于偶像的心情呢。”  
“……嗯。”  
“日向君，不要生气嘛。”  
“没生气，只是突然想到了某件事，似乎可以问问苗木…”  
“什么事要专门找苗木君？”  
“保密。”  
“诶，告诉我嘛，日向君好小气。”  
“我吃完了，等会记得把盘子放进洗碗机哦狛枝。”  
“等等，日向君嘛！”  
日向转身准备朝卧室走去，走到门后被狛枝从后面扑上来从后背抱住走不动路。  
“狛枝，放开！”日向挣扎到。  
“什么事吗日向君。”  
“都说了保密了！”  
“不可以。”  
“啊啊知道了，就是那个，关于新世界程序的一些具体的问题。”  
“那种事要专门找苗木君讨论吗？”  
“…是啊，因为苗木是最了解的不是吗。”  
“…是吗，我知道啦。”狛枝君放开了手，看着日向君眼神躲闪的不看自己，飞速的走进了卧室。  
日向君，还是不擅长说谎呢。  
应该是为了前一阵自己生日礼物的事情而苦恼所以想找人商量吧，他在午餐时和左右田以及九头龙谈论的内容被有事寻找日向君的自己不小心听见了，自己没有去参与日向君的谈话，还是说果然应该暗中给日向君一点提示吗？  
但是自己真的没有想要的东西了，和日向君在一起生活的现在就是最好的礼物了。以前曾经狂热的追求着的希望，在获得了名为日向君的希望和未来后，也已经足够了。  
在和日向君正式决定在一起前所恐惧的平凡的无聊的日常，在度过了这么久之后，也觉得并不无聊呢。  
还是说真的和九头龙君说的一样，自己有想要的东西，只是没有察觉而已？  
不论如何，没有愿望这件事，在以前的自己看来虽然不可能，但确实也是货真价实的自己现在的心情。  
看起来让日向君很烦恼的样子呢，那么就让日向君先烦恼一阵子吧，看着为了自己而烦恼的拼命努力的日向君，意外的心情不错呢，啊，这可不是坏心眼哟。  
“狛枝，换衣服，准备走了。”  
“嗯，现在就来。”

——————————————————————————————————————  
“…狛枝君的礼物嘛。”  
会议中途，拜托雾切和十神以及九头龙和左右田拦住狛枝，日向私下问了苗木关于狛枝的生日礼物的问题。  
“是啊，直接问他想要什么，他也说“只要日向君就够了”，那算是什么答案啊，这家伙。”  
“嗯，日向君，说不定这就是狛枝君最想要的哦？”  
“…不行！那家伙上次就是这么说的，这次坚决不行了！”  
“哈哈……日向君，看上去上次狛枝君的生日过得很开心呢。”  
“那家伙是开心了！这次总而言之要选个和上次不一样的！”  
“嗯……那狛枝君有没有说什么呢，关于不想要礼物的理由？”  
“说了是说了……虽然由自己说出来很羞耻就是了……“和日向君在一起的生活的每天已经是最好的礼物了”之类的……苗木，你怎么快哭了的表情？”  
“没有……只是太激动了，太好了呢日向君，狛枝君和你在一起后终于找到幸福了。”  
“这家伙经常说出这种夸张的话啊，没事的苗木。”  
“这也是两人幸福的证明啊，对了，日向君！”  
“怎么了？”  
“作为生日礼物，送给狛枝君“和你在一起的生活的每天”的相关的礼物如何呢？”  
“嗯……未来的约定和承诺吗？虽然没有特意说，也决定和这家伙在一起的，果然还是说一下比较好吧……”  
“日向君，先不考虑未来，想想“过去”如何呢？”  
“过去？”  
“实际上，新世界程序……”

“呐呐，左右田君，你们把我叫来这里做什么呢。”  
“啊……那个，九头龙，我们要干啥来着？”  
“啊啊，其实也没什么大事。”  
“如果没事的话能不能让开呢，我还想去和好不容易见到一面的苗木君说说话呢。”  
“驳回，你这种家伙给我少接近苗木。”  
“哈哈哈，在十神君眼里我的性质那么低下吗，虽然本来就是垃圾虫，已经到不能够接触超高校级的希望的苗木君的程度了吗。”  
“狛枝君，现在苗木君和日向君在单独商议事情，等到他们商量完了出来也就能见到了，先和我们在这里等一下吧。”  
“这样啊，明白了，那我就在这等吧。啊，出来了，日向君！苗木君！”  
“所以说苗木，拜托了，呜哇，狛枝，别突然扑上来。”  
“苗木君好久不见！真是越来越可爱了真不愧是超高校级的希望呢~不在这待会吗还有很多话想和你说呢~和日向君商量了什么呢他没有给你添麻烦吧~”  
“好久不见呢狛枝君，虽然很想在这多待会但忽然有急事要很快就赶回去，看见大家这么有精神真是放心了，那么先走了日向君狛枝君，保重身体哦！”  
说到一半的苗木忽然瞥到了怒瞪着自己的十神，慌慌张张的朝门口跑了过去。  
“呐，日向君，和苗木君商量的怎么样？”  
“什么？”  
“新世界程序。”  
“啊……没问题，该商量的都商量好了。”  
“呼呼，是嘛，那就好。”  
“狛枝，你今天意外的没有粘着苗木呢。”  
“嗯，因为粘过头日向君会吃醋呢。”  
“你啊……我先去找九头龙他们商量工作了，那晚上见了狛枝。”  
“嗯，日向君，工作加油哟。”  
“喔喔！”  
在狛枝走后，日向君感觉到了手机的震动，拿出来，是苗木的短信。  
“我回去立刻联系兔美和七海，交给我吧日向君。”后面附了一张微笑的表情。  
“OK，谢了苗木。”  
发完短信，日向君踌躇满志的握住手机，去找左右田他们去了。  
————————————————————————————————————  
最近日向君的行动很诡异。  
左右田君和九头龙君的行动也很诡异。  
大家的行动都诡异。  
苗木君回去后，给大家的手机上装上了兔美和七海的alter ego，日常的行动和同大家的联系都方便了很多，但是大家的行动因此更加奇怪起来了，尤其是日向君，经常拿着手机鬼鬼祟祟的和七海说着什么，而自己走近的时候又换了别的话题，最近小泉也经常来找日向君，两人在讨论着什么，有时候两人眉头紧锁有时候欢欣鼓舞。像是想到了什么好主意。日向君加班的时间也多了起来，往常都是两个人一起回家，但是下班去找日向君的时候日向君总是让自己一个人先回去，而日向君之后回来时也是深夜了，家里也会多出来很多奇怪的东西。两人也没机会说什么话，找日向君说的时候日向君也是一脸歉意，说这几天很忙，过了几天就好了。  
日向君也经常找77期以前的大家，似乎在瞒着自己商量什么事。  
嘛，综合以上的条件，大概也是能够猜到日向君在做自己生日相关的准备，所以并没有问他，不如说是很期待呢，这么偷偷瞒着自己的日向君到底为自己准备的什么礼物，之类的。  
大约是和大家一起准备的实物吧？和77期的大家一起，具体是什么东西猜不出来呢，比起价格日向君更加重视心意，所以有很大可能是自己做的礼物，进一步的话就不知道呢。  
不管是什么，明天是自己的生日呢，但是日向君如同喝了遗忘剂一样的，没有提到任何事，就连平时最热心的澪田也什么都没说。  
果然很奇怪，看样子有很大的可能是惊喜派对呢。  
也是，所以日向君特意选了今天在家里办公，是为了布置家里吧。  
“那么，一路顺风哟，狛枝。”  
“晚上见，日向君。”  
正当自己收拾好准备出门的时候，肩忽然被日向君的手搭上，顺着日向君的手的力道转过身，唇上被印了蜻蜓点水般浅浅的吻。  
上班出门之前唇间的亲吻，这是两人之前约定过的，晚上的邀请的暗示。  
“期待着你回来哦，狛枝。”  
狛枝直到自己走出么还没怎么反应过来，诶，生日礼物难道是日向君？他之前是在向大家征集怎样的姿势最好吗？不会吧？这么幸运吗？  
狛枝怀着轻飘飘的心情，一扫没有日向君陪着一起办公的沉重，踩着轻快地脚步上班去了。

“狛枝，这个任务很紧急，你今晚先加班做一下。”快下班时，十神（胖）抱着一摞厚厚文件放在了自己的桌子上。  
“诶，十神君，很突然的任务呢。”  
“这是命令，不要抱怨，赶紧完成。”  
“好的好的。”  
“那我有事先走了，做完后把办公室的灯关掉下班就好了。”  
十神走后，空荡荡的办公室内只剩自己一个人，大家都准时下班回家了。  
狛枝打量了一下文件的总数，刚好是能花费5~6个小时能做完的工作。  
大家按时下班，也是为了去给日向君帮忙准备生日的惊喜派对吧。  
但是为了把自己支开，就给我安排这么多的加班任务，有点无情哟日向君。  
狛枝看着屏幕上十神发过来的数据量，在内心小小的吐槽道。  
看在今天晚上你的邀约的份上，原谅你好了。  
而且不要小看人哟，日向君。  
狛枝在脑子里打了个粗略的完成计划，飞快的敲起键盘。

呼，终于做完了。  
没想到量意外的大，狛枝看了看表，已经是十一点半了，回到家大约要二十分钟，完全在日向君的掌控之中啊，连自己会加快速度也计算在内吗，日向君对自己真是可怕的了解呢。  
得赶紧回去了，狛枝匆匆的关了电脑，关了灯锁了门，朝家里走去。  
夜晚的凉风吹来，一拂工作时的疲惫。复兴工作进展顺利，治安也变得好起来，晚上的街边有散步聊天的人。  
最近天暖和了，有时间也和日向君出来散散步吧。  
狛枝一边想着，一边朝家里走去。

“日向君？”  
狛枝走到家开门，发现屋内一片漆黑，开灯，发现谁都不在。狛枝换鞋进屋，发现地上飘着一张照片，捡起来，是日向君和自己在沙滩边握手的照片。两人在照片上都是十代时年轻的相貌。是在第二回爱岛模式的最后自己想要和日向君成为朋友的场景。  
那次的场景竟然被记录下来了，还能在现实中被打印出来？狛枝看着照片，进而觉得面前的墙和平时不同，抬起头，是一正面的照片墙，每张照片都有自己，是和77期的大家和未来机关相识的大家的一起的照片，从下往上，是那场自相残杀中的和大家的经历还有爱岛模式和大家的一起的合照，还有进入未来机关后种种的日常和聚会。照片中和日向君在一起的占了大多数，在自相残杀中和日向君的不合和争吵，在爱岛模式中和日向君一起逛游乐园，一起去沙滩堆城堡，一起去看推理电影，一起去图书馆，还有出了程序后自己不经意间在聚会上偷看和别人说话的日向君，和日向君以及大家一起吃午饭，醉酒的日向被自己强吻，因为晚上加班趴在桌子上睡着的时候日向给自己盖上自己的外套。  
照片上全是日向和大家在一起点滴的日常。  
各种各样的，自己记得的忘记的回忆，随着视线扫过照片而涌现出来。  
从下往上看，不知不觉，自己在照片上的表情，变得越来越柔和了。  
时针指向十二点。  
卧室的门嘭的打开，狛枝吓了一跳，回头。  
“狛枝（君）（桑）！生日快乐！”  
礼花喷出来落在了自己身上，是77期和78期的大家，举着空的杯子，二大抱着蛋糕，终里在旁边流着口水眼睛闪闪发光。  
“狛枝，照片墙喜欢吗，是大家齐心协力精挑细选出来的哦。”日向笑着出来，递给了狛枝一个空杯子。  
“凪斗酱，那张偷看创酱的是唯吹选的哟~”  
“回头一看真的是拍了很多张呢。”  
“程序里的照片被苗木君拜托能够导到现实中了呢。”  
“谢谢，大家。”  
“不用客气了狛枝君。”  
“所以说，既然主角已经到了，那么派对开始吧！”  
“狛枝，来许愿吧。”  
灯关了，眼前蛋糕上的烛火微弱而温暖的光映在站在自己身边的日向君和大家脸上，狛枝内心流过一阵暖意，闭上眼睛，在内心许下了愿望，轻轻地把蜡烛吹灭了。  
酒瓶塞被开启，派对开始了。  
“狛枝，许的什么愿望啊。”  
“笨蛋，愿望说出来就不灵了。”  
“哈哈哈，问问嘛。”

“喂狛枝。”日向在和周围的同学们寒暄过后，径直向狛枝走来。  
“怎么了日向君？”  
“这个礼物喜欢吗？”  
“哪个？”  
“照片墙还有生日聚会啊！”  
“喜欢哦，不过本来还以为会是日向君呢。”  
“为什么啊！”  
“早上的吻。”  
“那个啊，会有的，等派对完了后。”日向回忆起来，脸微微红了。  
“总之，之所以贴照片墙和把大家都聚在一起，是因为想告诉你，我们从过去到现在都会一直在一起的，狛枝。”  
“照片墙是过去，在一起的大家是现在和未来？”  
“可以这么说。”  
“和大家在一起是很好，可是我现在就想要和日向君单独二人的进行时呢。”  
“你这家伙，忍忍不行吗！大家都在这！”  
“日向君，我可是因为那个吻盼到现在哦？”  
“……”  
“而且不知道是因为谁让我加了五个小时的班啊。”  
“啊啊我知道了！等结束，呜哇狛枝，你要把我拉到哪里去啊！”  
“要走了吗狛枝君日向君？”  
“嗯，再见大家。”  
“喂喂你们！”  
“真是年轻呢，感情真好。”  
“加油哦狛枝君~”  
“日向君再见啦。”  
“连苗木也！”  
“是最棒的生日呢，谢谢你哟，日向君。”  
“哈哈……”


End file.
